Circadian patterns of several hormones are determined in Prader Willi Syndrome patients and normal obese control children. The children are put on a strict weight reduction program and the circadian patterns are repeated every 6 months as long as the children lose weight. The purpose is to determine whether a consistent trend of change in pattern is seen in the obese state when the patterns are compared in the same child at normal weight.